Our work can be divided into six major categories: neuroanatomy, neuropharmacology, neuroendocrinology, molecular biology, physiology, biology, physiology, and behavior. Mapping receptor localizations using the in vitro binding and autoradiography techniques yields important basic information about brain organization and function. The molecular biology group examines the regulation of specific genes for neuropeptides and monoamine synthesizing enzymes which have been implicated from clinical studies in the pathophysiology of psychiatric disorders and provides hypotheses based on findings from animal models which could be tested in patients. Similarly, the endocrinology effort addresses animal models of stress and the roles of peripheral hormones in CNS function. Physiological studies have examined regulation of opiate receptors in the neurohypophysis. Behavioral studies are designed to assess a variety of factors associated with anti-anxiety drug withdrawal, determinants of drug response, Maudsley rats, taste aversion learning, kindling, stress-related CNS changes, and central administration and monitoring of neuroendocrine factors in primates.